


Decay and Cruor

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Puns for the Soul [8]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mafia!Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark fic, Drabble, F/M, It's a Horror!Sans what do you expect, Kidnapping, Note: the author is a clueless dumbass and will get facts wrong, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance?, Sans Has Issues, Sans Has No Chill, Soul Theft, Soulmates, Stalking, Violence, Writer Crab Hijinks, Yandere Sans, reader is a polite country gal, reader is female, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: "you can run, lil treat - in fact, i'd prefer it if ya did," Sans said with a mocking lilt. "it's not much fun for me if ya don't.""P-please, sir, I-I don't have a-anywhere to go a-and-""shhh," he hissed, sliding an envelope your way that was stuffed to the brim with money. "better find somewhere good: i expect my lil soulmate to put up a good chase, after all."You both knew that you didn't stand a chance in this game of his, but it wasn't as if you had a choice.Not when he had your soul.A Dark Mafia!Horrortale fic.[Each chapter will have 10 drabbles and each drabble should have about 100 words, though it varies depending on what program it's pasted in ಠ_ಠ]
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Series: Puns for the Soul [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937008
Comments: 31
Kudos: 255





	1. Dull Is Safe

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit here i go again-
> 
> This particular story may be slow to update due to me trying to do world building in a drabble format, so please keep that in mind! And please check the tags <3
> 
> Inspired by Horror!Mafia cosplay from: [Zombie Cookies](https://www.tiktok.com/@karriemist) / [wolfpup177](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpup177/pseuds/wolfpup177)

  
  
Lil’ Snowdin wasn't known for being the best neighborhood to live in.

Crime rates were high and morals were low in the deceptively sleepy part of New Underground. People knew to keep their heads down and their mouths shut and the local Mob families had no qualms in bumping off any poor sod that ruffled their feathers.

Speakeasies were overflowing with seedy activities as gangsters bootlegged about and the big shots sat back in luxury while raking in the dough. The thugs had the city pinned under their greedy thumbs and everybody had glumly accepted it.

Then there was _ you_.

***

You didn't fit into the criminal underbelly and never really planned to occupy that part of town when you had fled the stagnant country life either. Yet there you were, living in a dilapidated tenement called "The Snowfield Bluffs" despite the warnings from your parents that the city and the Monsters that inhabited it would eat you alive.

Still, you were lucky that you had avoided the textile mills and procured a stenographer position at the county attorney's office. The pay was meager and your duties were dull, but it beat marrying yourself off to some old coot for "stability".

***

_ Dull is good_, you told yourself as you packed up your bag for the day. _ Dull is safe_.

The workplace always felt secure to you, at least: mostly thanks to the strongman your boss kept on hire to make sure grifters didn't wander in. It was a small, unsuspecting and unmarked building to throw people off since your boss had no shortage of goons that wanted to get even for putting them in jail. 

You admired him for his work in making the city safer and if your work with your little stenograph helped him do that, you were happy.

***

Going over a mental checklist to make sure you had put everything away, you gave a satisfied nod when everything seemed proper. You were the last one to leave today - aside from your workaholic boss, so you walked over to his door to quietly knock and stick your head in.

"Mr DeTerm? I'm heading home..."

He looked up in surprise, his ruby red eyes blinking. "It's already that late?"

You weren't shocked that he had once again lost track of time while going through his latest case files for court cases he had coming up.

"Yes, it's almost seven."

***

He groaned and pushed himself up out of his chair, rubbing his neck to ease the stiffness, though there was a cheeky grin on his face. "Golly, time sure flies... And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Frisk?"

Frisk DeTerm was a lovely man: his skin a tawny beige and brunette hair cut in a fashionable bob while he always dressed in a violet pinstripe suit and a pale pink tie. You'd wonder why he wasn't married yet, if you didn't know that he was a notorious flirt.

"At least once more, Mr DeTerm."

***

His glare was playful as he gathered up his files to tuck away into his suitcase. "Stubborn as always. Do you want me to walk you home? It's been awfully sketchy lately..."

As tempting as it was to take him up on the offer, you knew that Frisk typically had plans with his brother after work and you didn't want to delay him further than he already had done himself.

You shook your head and politely declined, "No, but I appreciate the offer, Sir."

He mumbled something about feeling old when you called him that, but you simply smiled pleasantly.

***

Frisk didn't put up much of a fuss when you bid him goodnight and headed for the exit, too lost in trying to find his fountain pen to notice. Not that you minded: you didn't live far and knew you would be home within the next ten minutes if you left now. It wasn't _ quite _ late enough for any prowlers to be lurking about and you were confident you would be alright on your own.

You did, however, lament not bringing a shawl as the cool night air sent a shiver down your spine as you walked down the sidewalk.

***

You hummed lightly to yourself to keep your mind off the shadows lurking along the poorly illuminated street and distantly wondered what you were going to fix for supper. You hadn't been shopping for a couple days, but you were sure that you had some leftover-

"Do ya actually reckon he's comin'?"

Coming to an immediate halt, you furrowed your brow and stared at the alleyway you were about to pass by.

"he's a funny ol' bird, but he knows better than to skip on me."

It sounded horribly suspicious and you were suddenly regretting not taking up Frisk's offer.

***

You started backing up to go back to the office, not wanting to cross the mouth of the alley in case the men inside took notice of you. It was doubtful that they would, so long as you didn't pay them any mind but that didn't mean you didn't feel a tingle of fear on the back of your neck.

"... i'm gonna go see a man about his dog," the low tenor said suddenly, startling its companion.

"What? Right now? But we have a shipment-"

"let george deal with it." 

You were preparing to turn when your back hit someone.

***

"eager to ankle it out of here, huh?"

You squeaked, whipping around and clutching your purse to your chest fearfully as you met the lone, crimson eye and wicked smile of a skeleton Monster. He tipped his head up curiously, revealing a deep crack in his skull that was mostly hidden under his bowler hat and you could see that his double breasted suit was disheveled.

He barely stood at your shoulder, but you couldn't help but feel he was still managing to loom over you.

"weeeell..." he drawled, looking you up and down. "this is _ soul_-y a surprise."

  
  



	2. Walk With the Butcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: posts fic and pretends it doesn't exist for a few days, only to come back to find this thing got more attention than expected  
also me: *surprised pikachu face* well i guess you all really want some mafia!horror... boi am i ever prepared to disappoint lmao
> 
> **Please note:** This story will share similar themes to Dust and Ichor. It won't follow the same path, per se, but this Sans will do equally horrible things (which is why the two share similar titles). Proceed with caution and as always, mind the tags.
> 
> I will also be trying to keep things accurate to the period of time that it's set in, but it may take time for me to fully develop this in the drabble format, so please bear with me! I'm not an expert and am very prone to goofing things up XD

The skeleton Monster leered up at you, his smile never wavering as he spoke, "what's a poor lil bunny like you doin' all alone this time of night?"

Your heart pounded in your chest and you strongly debated bolting. "I-I..."

"ya know that it ain't safe for a sweet lil bunny like you to be walking around this crusty ol' neighborhood, right?"

Of course you did - but you never thought anything would happen to _ you_, like an idiot. You should have taken up Frisk's offer to walk you home, you should have just-

"what's the matter? lost your voice, squeaks?"

***

"I... I'm s-sorry... I didn't se-see you there," you cautiously said, holding your purse tight as your entire body tensed.

He rolled his shoulders in a shrug, not saying anything for what felt like years as he just _ stared_. His crimson eye was swollen in its socket and the emptiness of the other left you unsettled, especially as his thin pupil raked over your form with something that could only be described as _ hunger_.

Briefly, he removed his hat to swipe a handkerchief over the half of his skull that wasn't _ caved in_.

"again, whatcha doin' out so _ late_, dollface?"

***

You stammered, "I... I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't realize how... How late it was..."

The Monster stuffed his hands into his pants pocket, the motion drawing your gaze to his white tie that hung loosely and crookedly around his neck. Dried, crimson splatters marred it, making your adrenaline skyrocket and you did your best to not turn into a blubbering mess.

"it ain't safe 'round here, toots." He rocked on his heels, calm and collected as he grinned at you. "what sort of fella would i be to letcha walk home alone?"

You felt your heart sink to the ground.

***

Every woman knew what to do when a goon had them cornered and it was the first thing you had learned after coming to the city. If you played along with their twisted games, eventually, they lost interest in you and if you tried to ignore them, things never went well. You had managed to dodge around and avoid those encounters, but...

To have one want to walk you home? You didn't want him to know where you _ lived._..

"I-I'm... I-I'm almost home, M-Mister," you said, trying to deter him.

"that’s fine, i won't hafta walk much anyways," he persisted.

***

You felt like you had swallowed a mouthful of ash as he offered his arm to you - leaving no room for discussion. He remained in the position, watching you fight with yourself as you once again considered running away.

"if ya run, i'll find ya and bust your chops."

Hastily, you tucked your hand into the crook of his elbow, still clutching your purse with the other. He motioned for you to lead the way and you began to woodenly walk towards home, dreading each step you took.

You didn't dare look in the alley as you passed by.

***

"if i were a bettin' man - and i _ ain't_... i'd say you think i'm up to no good."

He definitely hit the nail on the head and you fumbled for a response, "I..."

"you'd be _ right _ if you do," his chuckle was light, but his grip was growing heavy on your arm. "but i'm sure ya wanna know why a thug like me is offerin' to walk a fine jane like yourself home."

You scanned the streets, your eyes searching for something or someone that might help you out of the situation. 

There wasn't a soul to be found.

***

Thin, bony fingers snapped in front of your face, making you flinch and return your attention to him. "right?"

"Y... Yes, s-sir..."

The Monster snickered at your meek voice, "do ya believe in destiny?"

It was an unusual question for him to suddenly throw at you, but it was one you partially ignored as you noticed the offices and shops were turning into apartments and tenements.

"I... S-suppose the good Lord has a p-plan for us all..." 

The laughter that erupted from him startled you, but he simply shook his head. " oh, you're not a bunny. you're a _ lamb_."

***

He tugged you to a stop so he could clutch his sides and compose himself from his giggle fit, tauntingly wiping imaginary tears of joy from his eye. 

"ah, hell. that's adorable, lamb chop, but no. god ain't real and if he were, he sure as hell wouldn't stick a gal like you with a monster like me."

You couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying, but all you wanted to do was jerk away and run. He gave you a bad case of the shivers and now he was spilling a bunch of nonsense and blasphemy.

***

"eh... it don't matter too much, anyways. i guess the real question is if you've ever heard of soulmates."

You had heard some of your friends back home sigh over romance novellas and giggle over the idea of soulmates, but... Nobody had ever seriously asked you about them - especially not a skeletal _ goon _ that looked as though he would shred you limb from limb.

He took your silence as an answer and hummed, "no? then let's try... do you know who i am?"

Slowly, you shook your head.

"ever heard of the snowdin butchers?"

You froze, then fearfully nodded.

***

_ "One group you need to avoid more than others," _ Frisk had once explained to you when you had freshly moved to the city, _ "is the Snowdin Butchers. Those brothers are a bit more... _ Unhinged _ than other criminals. They're bad news, even for other gangs." _

The skeleton almost looked _ giddy _ as he twisted and gripped your biceps. "... eheheh. ain'tcha the lucky one? a sweet, lil innocent lamb chop like you stuck with a fella like _me_."

"I... Don't u-understand..." 

He let go of you, only to remove his bowler hat and press it against his chest as he bowed.

"the name's sans snowdin, lamb chop."


End file.
